


Letting Those Feelings Out

by greerian



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: (I thought blow job was one word), (oops), Ace!Kev, Blow Jobs, Chub!Con, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerian/pseuds/greerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I… I understand what you’re trying to say. You’re trying to make your excuses for the- for what happened, but that isn’t necessary. I like you too, Elder Price, and, as you probably guessed, it’s a bit more than I should, but I will work on turning that off as quickly as possible so that it’s no longer a problem. Thank you for explaining your point, and goodnight.” </p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Those Feelings Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, well... this got out of hand. Based on this prompt by anonymous: "chubcon!!!! if you're still taking prompts i'd love for you to write a little ficlet about sexy times with kevin and chubconnor"
> 
> This is completely different from my usual stuff.  
> Dedicated to burrculesmulligan and thedemonshavethepolicebox (both on tumblr, also named Mary and Grace) for being beautiful, sweet, and kinder than I deserve.

“I’m sorry; I don’t understand.”

Kevin Price sighs loudly and resumes pacing the floor.

“I’m not attracted to you,” he says. “I don’t look at you and think ‘wow, he’s hot’. Okay?”

“...oh.” Connor McKinley sits back on his hard, narrow bed, fiddling with his tie. He focuses on the way the garishly colored fabric slips easily between his fingers and not on the way Kevin, his- something (what does a kiss make them?), has just flat out rejected him. Turning it off is the easier option, anyway.

“Does that make sense?” Kevin asks, face alight with relief.

Connor nods, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “You’re not into guys, I get it.”

“No,” Kevin replies with a huff. Striding forward firmly, he closes the gap between himself and the bed and takes Connor’s hands in his. “When I look at you,” he says, “I don’t think you’re hot. I don’t like all… that,” and he vaguely gestures towards Connor, “but I do like what’s underneath.”

Connor pulls away, uselessly trying to curl up into a ball. Useless because when he tries to wrap his arms around his knees, his stomach gets in the way, and he can barely hold on.

“That’s enough,” he snaps, resigning himself to sitting cross-legged.

“What?”

“I… I understand what you’re trying to say. You’re trying to make your excuses for the- for what happened, but that isn’t necessary. I like you too, Elder Price, and, as you probably guessed, it’s a bit more than I should, but I will work on turning that off as quickly as possible so that it’s no longer a problem. Thank you for explaining your point, and goodnight.”

Kevin stares at him, and Connor feels his cheeks start to burn.

“The door is that way, Elder,” he says, pointing.

“I thought you weren’t going to turn it off anymore,” Kevin replies. His voice sounds weaker than normal, and Connor frowns, studying his face. _Is something wrong? I’m the one who should sound all hurt, not him._

“Yes, well, things change, Elder Price, and besides, that can’t possibly be applied to every circumstance. In this case, obviously it would best for the both of us to forget that anything happened at all, so I think turning it off is more useful than not. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get to sleep, thank you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Connor tries to huff in irritation, but it comes out as more of a heartbroken sigh. “Please leave, Elder Price.”

“What? Why?”

“ _Goodnight_ , Elder Price.”

“Wait, no, hold on. I want to talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about? You’re not interested, I’m going to turn it off, it’s late and we have plenty of work in the morning. Therefore, I am kindly asking you to return to your bedroom so that we can both go to sleep.”

“Who said I’m not interested?”

Connor hates himself for the breath that catches in his throat at that. “You did, Elder, not two minutes ago.”

“What? No, I didn’t.”

“...you didn’t?”

“No! Gosh, what part of ‘I like what’s underneath’ didn’t you get?”

Rejection never hurts any less, does it? But Connor guesses it’s all his own fault, this time, for allowing himself to think that Kevin could ever be interested in someone like him. Even if Kevin Price is gay, there’s no way on earth he would go for _Connor_. All internal issues aside, he’s just plain unattractive, while Kevin… well. There’s nobody who quite measures up to Kevin.

“The part where you implied that the outside was less than appealing. Now, Elder Price, if you’ll please-”

“Oh my _gosh,_ it’s not you!” Kevin cries.

Connor stops. “What?” he asks.

“I like you, Connor, and I mean that. I just… it’s really weird, but I don’t- it’s… I don’t really know how to describe it other than how I just did, and obviously that didn’t really work.”

“Wait, wait, Kevin, what is ‘it’?” Connor usually isn’t this bad at communicating; is Kevin interested or isn’t he? He doesn’t like his emotions being pulled all over the place like this.

“‘It’ is me not finding people hot,” Kevin replies, running one hand smoothly through his flawless hair before rumpling it with the same hand. He laughs ruefully. “I really don’t get it myself, but I promise it’s not you. I… you could literally look like anyone in the world, and I would still like you.”

“Oh.” That’s… surprisingly sweet, especially for Kevin Price. “What does that mean?”

Kevin huffs. “I have never looked at somebody and wanted to… to sleep with them. I’m serious, it’s not anything to do with you. I just… I liked kissing you, okay?”

Slowly, Connor nods. It’s odd, maybe, but nothing he can’t work with. He is a bit disappointed, though. “Does this mean you would not, um…  go any further?”

Kevin frowns. “What do you mean?”

 _Gosh._ “You know what I mean, Kevin. Relations. Intercourse. That… that sort of thing.”

“Oh,” Kevin says. Connor notes that he looks very good blushing. “Uh, well… if you don’t feel bad about it, then, yeah, I think I’d like to. Just because I haven’t really had the, um, urge to doesn't mean that I don’t want to at all.”

“Hm,” Connor says. He’s curious about this little quirk of Kevin’s, and he really should ask more about that, he thinks, but the person he shared his first kiss with has just expressed a desire for gay sex, and, well, maybe his priorities aren’t exactly in the right order, but who is he to waste an opportunity like that? “Kevin, are you… are you saying you want the two of us to- to sleep with each other?”

Kevin looks away. “Uh… well, I… you’re not really one for ‘subtle’, are you?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” _to make you uncomfortable, to push too hard, to force myself on you_ “to presume anything. I… I shouldn’t have said anything. I apologize, Kevin.”

“No, um, it’s fine. I should have known, from the whole dance number and flashy vest introduction to District Nine.” Kevin chuckles, messing up his hair again. “It’s not a bad thing.”

“Okay.” Connor bites his lip. “You still haven’t answered my question, though.” Not that he blames Kevin; he wouldn’t want to have sex with him, either. Does he even really want to hear Kevin’s answer? Gosh, this is all so confusing! He’s never had a _choice_ before, not about this. Does he really want he and Kevin to- “Actually, never mind. Let’s pretend I never said anything, and we’ll deal with this at some, um, later date, all right?”

Kevin makes a face. “Really?”

Connor swallows. “Is there something you’d like to say, Kevin?”

“Well, uh…” Kevin Price looks away. “I wasn’t going to say no.”

Oh gosh. “You weren’t?”

“I wasn’t planning on it, no. But, Connor, we can’t just, uh, dive right into it. There’s… um… have you done it before?”

Connor shakes his head. Surely Kevin doesn’t think he’s some kind of whore or something. What if Kevin has, though? He’s never thought it would be a bad thing to be _inexperienced,_  but, then again, he never thought he’d be doing anything of this sort with a _boy_. Connor’s learning all sorts of new things this week. “Have you?” he asks tentatively.

To his relief, Kevin shakes his head, too. “I’ve never really wanted to,” he replies.

And Connor can’t keep himself from double-checking: “Do you want to now?”

Slow, and - well, if it weren’t Kevin Price, Connor would describe the action as _shy_ \- he nods. And if that just isn’t one of the cutest things Connor’s ever seen, he’ll pack up and head home right now. But, that means-

“Oh, my,” Connor says, sitting up sharply. “I’ve never done it before. What are we supposed to _do_?”

Kevin cracks a grin. “Lucky for you, I am always prepared. Kind of. I know what we’re supposed to do, anyway. The problem is, we don’t have any… supplies.”

Connor frowns. “How do you know?”

“Uh, well, in, um, figuring out that I don’t really have the… I’ve told you this already. Anyway, I did some research, to be sure.”

Connor gasps. “Kevin Price, did you watch _pornography_?”

“No, no!” Kevin protests. “Not really. There was a little bit, but not- shoot. I didn’t see anything really intense.”

“Oh my gosh,” Connor says, leaning forward just a little. “What was it like?”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, I know we’re not supposed to, but… really, I’ve always wondered. What does it look like?”

Kevin shrugs, his face bright red. “It’s two people, usually, kind of… touching each other. A lot.”

Hmm. Connor sits back, a bit disappointed. “Is that all?”

“...not really.”

“Oh? What other stuff can you do? I mean, obviously, there’s, um… for straight couples, I know how _that_ works. But, Kevin, do you know what the bases mean?”

Kevin blinks. “Bases?”

"Yes,” Connor says impatiently. “I never could figure out what they’re supposed to stand for. You know, first base, second base, third base, and home. Is home… actual sex?”

“Yeah,” Kevin replies, obviously fighting a grin, “and first is making out, second is touching, third is, well… more touching, then there’s oral in between.”

“ _Oral_?” What on earth…

“Yeah, Connor,” Kevin says, confused. “Like… blowjobs.”

“What on Heavenly Father’s green earth is a blowjob?”

Kevin laughs. It’s long and loud and beautifully genuine, and he’s almost doubled over, supporting himself with his hands on his knees; if Connor didn’t feel like an idiot he’d be very proud of himself for making him this happy. But as it stands, he’s embarrassed as all get out.

“Kevin, honestly, I’m serious! What is a blowjob?” he asks, getting up off the bed and going to grab Kevin by the shoulders. “Don’t laugh at me; some of us weren’t allowed to just look up things the way you did!”

He pushes hard to make Kevin stand up straight, but Kevin is taller than him (and stronger, and thinner, and so many other things) so it’s not very successful.  
“Kevin, please!” Connor pleads. “I don’t understand!” He sighs in what he thinks is frustration, but then he hears how it catches in his throat and he quickly steps back, clearing his throat and blinking his tears back. _Turn it off, McKinley_ , he tells himself. _There is absolutely nothing to be upset about._ Except, really, there is quite a lot. He shouldn’t be having this conversation at all, much less on his mission, in Uganda, with _Kevin Price_. Too bad that’s the least of his concerns right now.

“Oh, no, Connor, I didn’t-” Kevin says, still laughing, and he reaches out for him. “C’mere.”

Maybe he should hesitate (isn’t there supposed to be attractive about playing hard to get?) but he goes right to Kevin, and gets a hug in return, which he thinks, adding in Kevin’s wonderful laughter, is a pretty fair trade for his dignity.

“You,” Kevin says, swaying back and forth gently, “are more innocent than you look, Connor McKinley.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Connor asks, pulling back to look at him. “Do I look trashy?”

“No, no,” Kevin replies, starting to chuckle again. “Just… you… remember my hell dream? When you asked if you were in it? You were. And you were giving someone a blowjob.”

“Oh.” That’s… interesting.

Kevin shakes his head, grinning. “It’s funny that you think you’re such a sinful homosexual when you don’t even know how gay sex works.”

Connor’s cheeks burn, and he tries to push Kevin away (and no, he does _not_ focus on how firm Kevin’s chest is beneath his hands), but Kevin pulls him closer, lifting one hand to cup Connor’s cheek.

“I think it’s cute,” he says, smiling, and leans in for a kiss.

It’s just as nice as the first one, but this time neither of them end it for a long, long time. There’s also a lot more movement, and Connor pulls away gasping.

“Is that first base?” he asks, and Kevin snorts.

“Wow, Connor,” he says, “way to spoil the mood.”

“Oh, did I?” Connor asks, averting his eyes. Kevin is somehow even more distracting this close. “I’m sorry. I thought you said it was cute.”

“It is,” Kevin affirms, sliding one hand down Connor’s back; Connor shivers. “But I was going to say something, and now I don’t know if I can.”

That wayward hand goes even farther, taking a nice firm grip of Connor’s ample backside; Connor jumps.

“What were you going to say?” he asks breathlessly, and the same hand gives him a squeeze.

Kevin smiles, leaning in to whisper, “I was going to offer to show you what a blowjob was, if you wanted.”

“Oh; oh gosh, Kevin. Really?” Connor isn’t really sure if he sounds terrified or desirous. Maybe he’s both. _What an offer, though._ “Isn’t that… you said that was after third base?”

Kevin nods. “It is, but it’s going to be a little difficult to do anything else. Unless you’d like to try handjobs without any lotion or anything?”

 _Handjobs…? Oh, does he mean- oh my. Guys do that with each other?_ Connor frowns. How come the not-fully-gay person in this relationship is the one who knows what’s going on?

“No,” he muses, “that doesn’t sound like it would be very comfortable. But, Kevin, are you sure? Do you…”

There’s a number of questions he could ask here. First of all, do they need to worry about any sort of protection? After all, AIDS is the gay men’s disease, isn’t it? Second, is this how they want to do their first time? Does it even count as a first time if it isn’t full sex? And, lastly: Kevin is very, very attractive. Connor… is not. Kevin is fit, and Connor isn’t. _And_ Kevin isn’t even attracted to him. Whatever a blowjob entails, he probably isn’t even going to enjoy doing it.

But Kevin cuts him off. “If you want me to just tell you, I can do that,” he says. “I just… this way is more fun.”

“Fun?” Connor has to bite back a smile. “What happened to Kevin Price, Mormon extraordinaire? Mormons aren’t exactly known for having fun.”

Kevin’s eyes sparkle with mischief as he grins, and suddenly Connor finds himself scooped up (with both of Kevin Price’s big, strong hands holding his butt) and carried over to his bed. He squeaks, clutching at Kevin, and he can feel the rumble of laughter in the chest pressed against his.

“Why would you do that?” he hisses as Kevin deposits him on the mattress.

“To help convince you.”

“Well, I didn’t need any convincing!”

Kevin straightens up and smiles down at him. “Is that a yes?” he asks.

_Now look what you’ve done._

Connor stammers, looking for an answer (and a way to ask all of his other questions). “Now, Kevin, we… are you sure you want to rush into this? I understand that we… that the fact that we are both male isn’t exactly, um, a deterrent, and we certainly can’t wait for marriage, but are we really just going to jump right in?”

Kevin starts to unbutton his shirt. “Why not?”

“Why not?! There’s a hundred reasons why not, Kevin, and I know that you know every single one of them!”

Kevin cocks his head. “I do know them, but that didn’t stop you before.”

Connor looks away. “Maybe I was wrong.”

“Connor, why would you say that?”

He fights to sit up. “Why are _you_ doing what you’re doing?” he asks. “This isn’t like you, Kevin.”

“Not like super Mormon Kevin Price, you mean.”

“That’s you, isn’t it?”

Kevin smiles. “Not anymore.”

Connor frowns. “What do you mean?”

Kevin finishes unbuttoning his shirt, and chucks it and the top half of his temple garment. “You asked what happened to that Kevin,” he says, climbing up on the bed and straddling Connor. “I lost him, sometime between landing in Uganda and watching that incredible play of Nabulungi’s.”  
And he, very, very gently, kisses Connor.

“But,” Connor says, the moment their lips part, “why? Why are you doing this? Why… me?”

“Because I like you, obviously,” Kevin says, smiling softly. “This is a special honor, Connor; don’t question it.”

“I’ll do whatever I think best, Kevin Price, and don’t you forget it,” he snaps. “I’m serious about this.”

“So am I.” Kevin sighs, lifting one hand to brush against Connor’s cheek. “I mean what I’m saying, Connor. If I could be attracted to you, I would be, I’m sure of it.”

“Even though-” he starts to protest, then he bites his lip. “No, you’re right; I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t question this.” Maybe if he starts questioning his good luck, it’ll disappear entirely.

“Even though what, Connor?”

Connor sets his jaw. “Nothing,” he says, and Kevin smirks.

“No turning it off,” he says, and Connor grits his teeth.

“It’s _nothing,_ Kevin.”

Kevin kisses his nose. “Really?” he teases. “Why do I get the feeling you’re lying to me?”

Connor doesn’t answer, and Kevin presses another kiss to his forehead.

“I might have to kiss it out of you,” he says, grinning.

“What are you even talking ab- mmph!” _Well_. _That’s one way to shut someone up._ But Connor puts a hand on Kevin’s _bare_ chest and shoves, hard.

“Stop it,” he says. “I have my reasons, and… and you’re being…”

“Nice?” Kevin suggests, sitting up. “I’m trying, Connor. I… I get that I haven’t been the best in the past.”

“No, that’s the problem,” Connor interrupts. “You _have_ been the best, and you know it.”

Kevin grins. “Maybe,” he admits, “but I’m not going to do that anymore. I’m going to be the best Kevin Price I can be, and not the best Mormon, because, like you said, Mormons aren’t really known for having fun.”

He tries to steal another kiss, but Connor puts a hand in front of his mouth, and asks “Since when have you wanted to have fun?”

“Since I saw Nabulungi’s play,” he says bluntly. “Did you see what she did, Connor? We thought it was awful, but for her that just makes sense. That’s what was so cool about Elder Cunningham’s version; the villagers understood it. They like it, even, because that’s what they get to deal with. And, they had fun with it. Have you ever seen a pageant at a temple that looked like as much fun?”

Slowly, Connor shakes his head.

“Exactly,” Kevin says. “Life is miserable for these people, Connor, and they need something to make it better. We’ve got it easier, but it’s still no walk in the park. Why not make it better any way we can?”

Connor has to struggle for a second to find an answer. “Because it’s… it’s wrong,” he says. “Life isn’t about doing what you want. There’s… Kevin, there’s rights and wrongs, and things you’re supposed to do.”

“Of course,” Kevin says, “but people can do fun things too, y’know.”

“Like this?” Connor asks, poking Kevin’s chest.

“Yeah, like this,” Kevin replies, smiling.

Connor sighs. “This isn’t right,” he says, closing his eyes. He doesn’t want to see Kevin’s smile anymore. Now that he’s seen how cheerful he can be (for real, this time), he’s not sure he can handle it.

“Says who?”

Connor’s eyes fly open again. “God…?” he answers. “It’s in the Bible, and the Book of Mormon, Kevin. Honestly, what kind of a question is that?”

Kevin nods. “And who wrote those?”

“Who… oh, Kevin, I see what you’re doing. You’re going to say that because _people_ wrote them, that doesn’t mean they’re right, aren’t you? Trust me, I’ve thought of that myself. But the Bible is divinely inspired. Heavenly Father Himself put everything in there where it’s supposed to be.” Besides, since when has any good Mormon looked at a rule and thought ‘a person wrote this, so maybe it’s wrong’?

“You say that,” Kevin says, “and maybe you’re right, but… really? Really, Connor? How important is it to you to be right? Yeah, salvation rides on it, I get that, but we’re young. We’re healthy. We’re not going to die any time soon, and even if we are… are we just going to spend our lives afraid of screwing something up? What happened to ‘God hath not given us the spirit of fear,’?”

Connor opens his mouth to answer and finds he has nothing to say.

“Come on, Connor,” Kevin says, leaning in and looking him dead in the eye. “Let’s just… have fun.”

“You don’t think this is moving too fast?” Connor asks, and he finds himself clutching at the sheets beneath his hands.

“Maybe it is,” Kevin answers, “but what are you waiting for?”

 _Marriage_ is the response at the tip of Connor’s tongue, but what good is saving oneself if one can’t even marry a person one likes in the church? But he can’t just say ‘I don’t know’. There’s something else, another reason, and Kevin isn’t going to want to hear it.

“Kevin, I know… you know you’re very attractive?”

Kevin chuckles. “Okay.”

“And… and you know that I’m… not?”

“What?”

“Just hear me out. I… I don’t want us to… to do anything and then I end up having to watch you with… with someone else.” Connor winces; that sounds very jealous and possessive out loud. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it.

Kevin’s frowning, and there’s a crease in his beautiful, flawless brow. Without thinking, Connor reaches up to smooth it away with a brush of his fingertips, and Kevin catches his hand.

“I don’t really get what you’re trying to say,” he says, and Connor sighs.

“Just… I’m not good enough for you,” he replies. “I’m fat, and… one day, you’re…”

Kevin rolls his eyes. “In case I didn’t tell you enough times,” he says, “I like you, Connor, and I couldn’t give less of a damn what you look like. But, really, if you’re worried about that, then I actually like that you’re not thin.”

“...what?”

“Yeah, imagine that,” Kevin says. “You’re more comfortable to be around, that’s for sure. Have you ever been hugged by a really thin person? It’s like hugging a sack of bones. If you were much thinner, I wouldn’t have been able to sit here like this. Your hip bones would have made permanent indents in my ass.”

Despite himself, Connor laughs. Of course, he’s not sure he believes Kevin (after all, a hedonist can be a liar), but, if Kevin’s telling the truth about his lack of desire, then he doesn’t have much to worry about on that end.

“Okay,” he says. “Okay, Kevin, if you say so.”

Kevin beams “Is that a yes?” he asks.

“A yes…? Oh, to the blowjob thing? I… I guess it is.”

“Thank goodness,” Kevin says, shifting his weight so he’s pressing right against Connor’s… _well_. “I’ve wanted to do this forever.”

“For- forever?” Connor asks, his voice cracking embarrassingly in the middle.

“Well,” Kevin stops, resting his chin in one hand, “since I met you.”

 _Oh my gosh_ , Connor thinks, but then Kevin’s lips are on his again, and he’s… he’s moving his _hips_ , and Connor forgets how to think.

Maybe it’s a few minutes, maybe it’s hours later when Kevin finally pulls away, and Connor feels like he’s breathing for the first time. Kevin scoots backward further, sitting firmly on Connor’s thighs, and one of his wonderful hands heads straight to Connor’s belt buckle.

“Wait-” he starts to say, but, really, blowjobs are sex, aren’t they, and how are they supposed to have sex with clothes on? But he hasn’t ever really had anyone put their hands anywhere near _there_ before, so he’ll let himself be a little freaked out.

“Yeah?” Kevin says, pausing his movements.

“Nothing,” Connor replies.

“Is this a real nothing, or a fake nothing?” Kevin asks, and Connor blushes (even more, somehow; he wasn’t sure that was possible until now).

“It’s a real nothing,” he says, “but… be gentle, please?”

Kevin gives him a soft smile and kisses him again sweetly. “Of course,” he whispers. Deftly, he unfastens Connor’s belt and pants. “Is it okay if I get these off now?”

Connor bites his lip. “Do they have to be all the way off?”

Kevin hesitates. “It’ll make things easier,” he says, and Connor sighs.

“Okay,” he says, and Kevin gives him another kiss as a reward.

“This is the last one,” he says, “until we’re done. Okay?” He sits up, but Connor grabs his shoulders and pulls him into one last, filthy kiss before letting go.

“Okay,” he says, and Kevin blinks, awestruck.

“Damn, Connor,” he says, a slow smile spreading across his face, and Connor smiles, only a little embarrassed now.

“Hurry up,” he teases. “I thought you wanted to do this.”

“I do,” Kevin replies, moving off Connor and yanking his pants and temple garment off. “Oh boy, do I.”

Out of habit, Connor’s hands fly up to cover himself, but Kevin grabs his hands, folding his own around them, and gives him a look eerily similar to the one a puppy might give if you were to refuse to give it a treat.

“Come on, Connor,” he says, “what’s the fun in that?”

“Hey, you’re not the one with your… your  _private parts_ on display!”

Kevin shrugs. “I could take off my pants, if you want,” he offers, “to even the playing field.”

Before the words are even fully out of his mouth, Connor’s shaking his head. “I don’t want to be embarrassed any more than I already am.”

“You wouldn’t be embarrassed,” Kevin says, and he lets go of Connor’s hands. “Now, I’ve never done this before, so… I don’t know, don’t expect anything great.”

“I have no idea what you’re going to do, so I have no expectations at all,” Connor replies, and Kevin smirks.

He doesn’t say anything more, though; he just swings his leg up and over Connor’s again, resting his body against Connor’s thighs. The movement puts his head rather close to, well, certain areas, and Connor is just about to ask him what on earth he’s doing when, without any warning, Kevin wraps a hand around his junk and _kisses_ it.

“Oh my _gosh_!” he yelps, and he almost throws himself off the bed. “You can’t put your mouth _there_!”

Kevin gently rests his free hand on Connor’s hip and pushes him down again, but he doesn’t let go.  
“Connor…” he says, patronizingly, and Connor feels his bright red blush start spreading further.

“Kevin, what- why… I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Please?” Kevin says. “Give it a chance?”

Connor takes a deep breath, meeting Kevin’s eyes. “I don’t know,” he says, and Kevin gives him another comforting smile.

“It’s just for fun,” he says, and, well… it really shouldn’t be a big deal, should it? It’s just… just saying ‘f- you’ to everything he’s thought about himself and the church for the past eight years. Just… that. Connor closes his eyes.

“Okay,” he whispers, and Kevin softly presses his lips to Connor’s hip.

“Thank you,” he says, and Connor nods sharply, firmly pressing his lips together.

But then Kevin’s pressing his lips somewhere else entirely, and Connor starts making sounds he didn’t even know he was capable of.

 

It’s over pretty quickly, he thinks, probably because he hasn’t so much as touched himself since Kevin Price made his grand entrance to District Nine (Connor didn’t have many boundaries, but he would draw the line at fantasizing about one of his elders while doing _that_. Or, well, he used to), but he’s pretty sure he blacks out for a moment it feels so wonderful.

“Oh my _gosh_ ,” he says breathlessly, and he tries to prop himself up on his elbows so he can look at Kevin. He’s practically boneless, though, and he just ends up falling exhaustedly to the mattress.

“Good?” Kevin asks; his voice sounds strained.

“Gosh, yes,” Connor replies. “I can’t _move_ , Kevin. How did you even know…”

“Research.”

“Research, of course.” Connor smiles. Maybe he’ll have to do some research of his own. “Hey, Kevin?”

“One sec.”

Connor frowns. “What are you doing?”

“N- _mmm_ , nothing.”

Connor rolls over, curling up and looking down towards the end of the bed, and his breath catches in his throat at the sight of Kevin, chest heaving and pants barely unzipped, one hand pumping furiously and the other braced against the mattress.

“Kevin…” he breathes, amazed at what he’s getting to see, and with a muffled moan, Kevin comes.

Connor has to clear his throat three times as Kevin falls forward, leaning his weight of his hands and catching his breath.

“Wow,” he finally manages to say, and Kevin looks up, smiling shakily.

“See?” he says. “Fun, right?”

Connor nods, mute, and Kevin huffs.

“Scoot over,” he says, and Connor does, giving Kevin space to lie down beside him.

“Well,” he says, and he cracks a grin. “I wasn’t expecting that tonight.”

“Me neither,” Connor replies, quietly. He wasn’t expecting anything like that, ever, but here he is. Here _they_ are. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kevin replies, slipping an arm around his shoulder. “Glad you liked it.”

He closes his eyes, visibly relaxing, and Connor bites his lip.

“Are you going to sleep here?” he asks.

Kevin opens his eyes just enough to peer at him. “Yeah?” he answers. “What, are you gonna kick me out? Fine thanks for your first blowjob, gosh.”

Connor blushes. “No, I… that’s not what I meant,” he says. “I’d love to have you stay. Just… I don’t know if I can fall asleep right now.”

His thoughts are racing, spinning wildly out of control, and euphoria and nerves are having a battle to the death in his stomach. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kevin answers, yawning. “Would it helped if I… told you a bedtime story or something?”

Connor smiles. “There’s no need for that,” he says, “but… if you could just talk, that would be nice.”

Kevin nods minutely, closing his eyes again. “What about?”

“Anything.”

There is a moment of silence, and Connor closes his eyes in preparation.

“Imagine…” Kevin begins, “imagine doing this again. And sleeping together as much as we want afterwards. And… and having the church not giving a damn because it’s none of their damn business. Imagine… watching movies together, once we get back home. Imagine going home. Imagine… not having to work so hard like we have to here, and getting to do stupid stuff together. Or cool stuff, either way. Imagine going to college, and being that couple that everybody says is so cute. We _are_ cute, Connor. We’d be the cutest damn couple on the entire campus. That’d be fun, right? Oh my gosh, imagine going to BYU and holding hands in front of professors; they’d all blow a gasket. That’d be so great… And imagine getting together with Arnold and Naba for double dates and stuff. Gosh, I sound like a romantic idiot. That’s one thing I thought I’d never be. Look what you did to me, Connor. You ruined my bad boy image.”

Connor giggles, and he feels a matching sound from Kevin move the mattress.

“Yeah, I know, I’ve never been a bad boy, but still, I bet nobody would have thought I’m a sap. Anyway… think about all the cool stuff we’ll get to do that the church wouldn’t let us before. Think about all the music we’ll get to listen to. Imagine getting drunk for the first time. I’ll be your designated driver, if you want to go crazy.

“It’s gonna be great, Connor. We don’t have to be afraid of breaking the rules anymore. We’ll be free to do whatever we want.”

Connor smiles. “Yeah…” he says softly. “I guess we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/comments, or feel free to shoot me a message at my tumblr (greerian).
> 
> Um, bonus headcanon for those who read this: The morning after, when the two of them go to breakfast, the rest of the elders greet them with teasing cheers and applause (because they're still teenage boys, religion aside, and the walls are paper thin). Connor just blushes so hard it hurts, while Kevin threatens to flip them all off.


End file.
